1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method for loading a freight train comprising several like storage cars for bulk material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent No. 0 429 713 B1 describes a freight train with storage cars of the above-indicated type, wherein a sensor device is mounted at the front end of the loading container, in the conveying direction of the bottom conveyor band. The sensor device may be an optical eye or a mechanical sensor for monitoring the maximally acceptable height of the bulk material pile as the transfer conveyor band fills the loading container with the conveyed bulk material.